


You forgot something

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [17]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, aweee, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Kit almost forgot something.Prompt; "Wait you forgot something!"
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	You forgot something

**Author's Note:**

> So today's prompt was actually 'genderswapped' but I didn't like what I wrote for it. Then I remembered that I make the rules and I can use whatever prompt I want, so I'm using this one instead.

“Okay, I have to go now,”

Ty looked up from the book he was reading. It was a very interesting book about fairies. But most of it was inaccurate. He knew that because he knew Kerian, so he knew that the Unseelie King did not have three heads. 

Kit was standing before him, dressed in gear. The black leather clinging to his body, accentuating his curves. His blonde hair tousled in an unruly mess. “Are you meeting Jace there?” Ty asked, fighting the urge to get up and fix Kit’s hair. Kit nodded, “Yeah, but I really don't wanna go.” He frowned, and flopped onto the couch beside Ty, covering his face 

“Why not?” Ty quirked his eyebrow. Kit peered at him through his fingers, “Herondale demon hunting is not fun. It consists of me hunting, and of Jace trying to get into my personal life,” He huffed a sigh. Finally, Ty reached over and fixed Kit’s hair. Or tried, anyway. His hair refused to cooperate. Ty had sent hours before, armed to the teeth with detangler, and still couldn’t fix it. 

This time, he was able to tuck some of it behind Kit’s ear, at least. “But last time you said it was fun,” Ty pointed out, pulling his hand back. Kit caught his hand and began playing with his fingers. “I do have fun. Once we actually hunt down the demons. But before that, it’s just him asking me questions I don’t want to answer and talking about Clary. I think I know everything about her now.” 

Kit kissed Ty’s fingertips, and he knew he was just wasting time. “Do you like fighting with Jace?” Ty asked, Kit nodded and hummed. “It’s weird, but when I fight alongside him, I feel like a Herondale.” Ty licked his lips, confused, “But you are a Herondale.” He said. Sometimes he hated the way he didn’t understand things. Kit smiled, “Yeah, I know. I just don’t always feel like it. But when Jace and I fight together, I feel like I’m worthy of being a Herondale, ya know?” 

He looked up at Ty through the hair that had fallen back into his face, Ty brushed back his hair. “It's like, all the other Herondale’s are great. Jace went to literal hell and back, I’ve heard countless stories about Will and James and Lucie. Even Stephan was great, minus the Circle stuff.” Kit closed his eyes against Ty’s touch.

“You’re great, too.” Ty smoothe his thumb over Kit’s brow. “I know that better than anyone,” A smile played at Kit’s lips. “Thanks, Ty,” Ty leaned in towards him. Seeing Kit so vulnerable was still new to Ty. When Ty first met Kit, it seemed like looking in a mirror. Like he had found his other self. But then he had grown up and realised that he didn’t really know Kit. That he had been so focused on himself and Livvy, that he didn’t really know Kit at all. But Ty knew Kit now, he knew him like he knew how to breath. 

He knew about all of Kit’s insecurities and fears. He also knew what made him laugh and smile, what made him cry and what made him angry. Ty knew all that Kit had loved and lost, because he one of those things, was Ty himself. But, they had found eachother again, even if it had taken some time. 

Kit stood up abruptly, “Okay,” He stretched his arms above his head, “Now I really have to go,” He threw a smile back at Ty, and made his way to the door. Ty shifted to watch him go, when his knee collided with an object on the couch. Kit’s phone. “Kit, I think you forgot something.” Ty said. Kit turned around and gave him a confused look.

“Uhh…” His face suddenly brightened and he smiled, “Oh, right.” Kit came back to the couch, but instead of going to his phone, he went to Ty. Kit cupped Ty’s face in his hand, and kissed him. Before he had a chance to kiss him back, Kit pulled away. Ty blinked at him in surprise. Kit grinned, “I forgot to kiss you goodbye!” He declared, with a laugh.

Ty felt his face flush. “No-I- uh, I didn’t mean that,” The words rushed out. Kit tilted his head, his smile fading. Ty patted his hand around the couch until it connected with the phone, “You left your phone,” He held it up between them. 

A pink tint came over Kit’s face. “Oh-uh, sorry, I mean, uh, thanks.” He took the phone from Ty, stepping back, “That’s uh, that’s what I meant.” Kit rubbed his neck, something he did a lot when he was nervous or embarrassed, Ty knew that now. He also knew, now, how to fix that. 

He reached out and grasped Kit’s hand. In one swift movement, Ty yanked Kit toward him, leaned up, and kissed him. He pulled back before Kit could kiss him back, “For what it's worth,” He smirked, “A goodbye kiss is good too.” 

Kit licked his lips, “Yeah, they’re not so bad.” He grinned again, and went to kiss Ty once more. Ty smiled against his lips, his hand going back up to Kit’s hair. Kit pressed in closer, his hands against Ty’s chest. 

A buzzing came from Kit’s pocket. Kit pushed back, fishing his phone out of his pocket, the phone still vibrating in his hand. Kit groaned, “Jace.” He said by way of explanation. With an apologetic look, he answered. As soon as the ringing stopped, Ty could hear Jace’s voice rambling on to Kit. “Yeah yeah, I know. I know. I’m coming. Chill out,” Kit muttered. From the sound of it, Jace was not chilling out. Kit smiled at Ty and rolled his eyes. 

_I’ll call you._ He mouthed. Ty nodded, finding himself smiling. He waved goodbye while Kit hurried out the door, still rolling his eyes at Jace’s complaining. When Kit was half way out the door, he turned and blew a kiss back at Ty. 

Ty laughed. Yeah, Kit was a total Herondale.


End file.
